star_plusfandomcom-20200213-history
Sapnon Se Bhare Naina
Sapno Se Bhare Naina (English: Eyes Full Of Dreams) is an Indian soap opera which aired every Monday to Friday at 2:00pm on the Indian television channel STAR Plus from 20 December 2010 until 3 February 2012 (when it was cancelled because of low ratings). This show portrays the story of a girl called Naina who is a sprightly 21-year-old residing in the scenic locales of Sikkim. Though bright, friendly and extremely beautiful, this fatherless and illegitimate child has never experienced the joy of being loved by her family. Her destiny at birth has completely defined the course of her life, which is filled with rejection and disappointment. However, Naina chooses to deal with her life positively and decides to leave home in search of love and acceptance. Over time, the story showcases Naina’s indomitable spirit and her optimistic perspective towards life and the hurdles it throws at her. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sapnon_Se_Bhare_Naina# hide *1 Plot *2 Characters **2.1 Naina Daksh Patwardhan **2.2 Daksh Patwardhan *3 Cast *4 Broadcast time *5 References *6 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sapnon_Se_Bhare_Naina&action=edit&section=1 edit The plot centers around the life of Naina Bhardwaj who was raised by her late father and her stepmother who tended to be emotionally cold. Years after her father's death, Naina is told the truth, which leads her to leave her family home and, after a brief interlude, begin a new life in Bombay as a wedding planner. On her journey to Mumbai she meets the main protagonist Daksh Patwardhan on a train. She was sitting in Daksh's seat as she did not have a ticket; she makes up an excuse to the ticket conductor by saying that Daksh is her husband. By this move, Daksh becomes very angry at her and treats her poorly. Once Naina reaches Mumbai she attends her friend's wedding, and that's when she makes up her mind of starting a business of a wedding planner. At the wedding she sees Daksh again and neither are happy meeting each other. Then one day Naina meets a sweet lady, who turns out to be Daksh's mother (Vibha Patwardhan or Aii). Aii seems to have been inspired by Naina's mature and naive nature. Naina wanted a place to live in Mumbai so Aii offers to take her as a PG (paying guest) at her house. She encounters Daksh Patvardhan who emerges as her main romantic interest at one of those weddings and, after some early misunderstandings, establishes a close friendship with him. This is additionally nurtured by her becoming a tenant in the Patvardhan family's household. Their relationship eventually turns romantic, even though Daksh has to navigate the difficulties of Naina almost getting married to his cousin and his own impending (arranged) wedding to another young woman, Sonakshi. Daksh confesses to Naina that he loves her but she is hesitant because Daksh is already engaged to Sonakshi. Naina eventually confesses her love to Daksh. Later on, Sonakshi's true colors are revealed. Naina with the help of Akruti reveal the truth but in the process, Naina and Daksh's affair is exposed — leading Naina to leave the house. She goes to Anjali's house. Daksh and Akruti miss Naina. Daksh goes to Sonaksi's house to end the relationship but Sonakshi tells her parents that he came to apologize. They get back together but Daksh says that he loved Naina, loves Naina and will always love Naina. He tells clearly that he would never marry Sonakshi, after which Sonaksi attempts suicide but is saved. Anjali asks Naina about Daksh's family but she doesn't reply. Daksh and Naina then are married. "Recently in the show, Sonakshi tried to kill Naina on Diwali night. Sonakshi's mom gets hit with the bullet instead." it is then revealed that Sonakshi's mother is also Nainas mother. Charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sapnon_Se_Bhare_Naina&action=edit&section=2 edit Naina Daksh Patwardhanhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sapnon_Se_Bhare_Naina&action=edit&section=3 edit On the outside it looks that Naina has everything — beauty, brains, charm, decent money — but for Naina these things do not matter. She is willing to exchange everything she has for a simple home, parents, brothers, sisters and finally a man who loves her. But she does not show her vulnerability to anyone: For the outside world she has everything. She is perfect and she lets this myth survive. She wants no one's pity but deep down she is scared. . She is a simple girl yet charming. She is innocent yet daredevil. She is malleable yet stubborn. She looks tough but is vulnerable. She will lead life on her own terms but will also give up everything for the man she loves. Daksh Patwardhanhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sapnon_Se_Bhare_Naina&action=edit&section=4 edit Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sapnon_Se_Bhare_Naina&action=edit&section=5 edit Broadcast timehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sapnon_Se_Bhare_Naina&action=edit&section=6 edit Sapnon Se Bhare Naina airs in... *Star Plus (India), 2:00PM, Mon to Fri *Star Utsav India, 5:30PM, Mon to Fri